


It's been three days?

by UtmostSecrecy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Crossdressing, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Inflation, Light Bondage, M/M, Painplay, Size Difference, You all should know who created this ship, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtmostSecrecy/pseuds/UtmostSecrecy
Summary: Alastor has to speak with Valentino about whether or not Angel's involvement with the hotel will be an issue. Their discussion goes well enough, uneventful enough, what happens afterwards is what's of note.Also featuring whatever else I may happen to write involving this fandom.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntingPeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/gifts).



Valentino taps his bottom, right-handed fingers on his knee, seated in his studio, glass of wine in one hand, cigar in the other, and the last, top left arm is draped over the back of the couch. Seated across from him is none other than Alastor, the radio demon. He looks out of place, obviously. Sure, red didn’t clash the absolute worst with pink, but his extremely formal attire, adorned just enough to catch the eye, was nothing compared to the loud furnishings of the penthouse.  
  
The penthouse was large, obviously, and nicely furnished. Nicely in the sense that it was expensively furnished. On the ground were zebra-print rugs that covered much of the deep brown and pink tinted hardwood. In the living room, there were three long, pink, fuzzy sofas placed around a glass coffee table. A dim, gold chandelier hung in the middle. The wall paper was this hot pink with gold baseboards. It was Valentino.  
  
Alastor hadn’t stopped by just because, and the two aren’t friends, no. He had come by when Valentino came knocking about why his best star wasn’t back where he should be, Alastor went ahead and decided to talk it over, so now they both sat there, drinking and smoking, working out the validity of this whole hotel ordeal.  
  
“Angel legitimately is staying at this hotel?” Valentino growls, doing his best not to lose his temper. It wasn’t like Alastor drug him there personally, rather the pimp was pissed he couldn’t track down his best girl for weeks, and when he finally does, he’s dealing in super stupid redepmtion hotel bullshit. He didn’t care so much about what would happen to his reputation, nothing can touch that, but he did hope that this wouldn’t tarnish Angel’s reputation, then that would affect him. Not like he’d ever run out of money, but he wasn’t going to take his chances on losing any profit, not even a cent.  
  
“He’s the only patron as of now,” Alastor supplies.  
  
“What’s to stop me from marching in there and dragging Angel back to the studio?”  
  
“Me,” Alastor responds, not worried in the slightest.  
  
Valentino knew when it came to just a fight, he’d be fucked against the radio demon. By no means was he weak, and when it came to just physical strength he was stronger than the other, but without Vox it’d be way too risky to barge in. Clearly daddy didn’t care about what Charlie was up to, so at least they wouldn’t have the king up their ass, “if I’m right, baby, you probably don’t give a shit about her actual goals, why not you and I work a way to slip Angel out the back?”  
  
“I don’t think a deal is necessary,” the radio demon looks back at him.  
  
“What do you mean?” If he was threatening he wouldn’t budge, Val was going to be pissed.  
  
“You know as well as I do, Angel will sooner pull off dying of a caffeine overdose before he comes close to ‘redemption’, he won’t stop being a whore until you off him or an angel has the honour,” there was a sneer in the way he said “whore”. He was incredibly uptight, and usually any attempts with flirting caused him to go rigid, often working his way away from the offending commenter or rather uncomfortable in general. The pimp may just wager Angel has offered himself one too many times to the deer for him to see him positively.  
  
“So, according to you, I’ll get Angel back regardless?” Valentino takes a long sip, crossing his legs, the dim light reflected off of the polished leather of his heels.  
  
“Maybe not with the princess’ blessing, but I know Angel will come crawling back. Just as you do,” Alastor responds, keeping his smile somehow when he takes a sip and a drag. Honestly, Angel’s greed is the root of his behaviours, and Charlie was none the wiser. She’ll be treating him for the flu when he has the plague, “as much as I jump to be the first to insult you, I know well enough you aren’t so stupid as to believe Angel has a chance.”  
  
“I’m flattered,” a hand moves up to his chest, a smirk forming. He knows not to frown in front of Alastor, but he never bothers to keep up a constant smile.  
  
“Don’t get used to it,” Alastor retorts.  
  
“You see, I want him back sooner. I may know he’s coming back, but I don’t like him out for so long,” Valentino continues when Alastor gives him a non committed shrug. “Unlike me, I doubt he’ll give you anything worthwhile,” adds with a bit of a more sultry tone, encouraged when Alastor looks him over, almost contemplating it, “now, if you’re willing to actually have some fun, I can oblige.” he drops the discussion about Angel entirely.  
  
“Should I trust you to give me a good time?” Alastor picked up on it, Val noticed, he isn’t doing anything other than challenging him. Him. Alastor wasn’t one to usually partake in sex, but occasionally he did, and now he happened to be interested, and now that a particularly tall, strong, well endowed, admittedly good looking, and experienced demon is offering.  
  
“You can come over here and let me, or come over here and show daddy what you can do,” Valentino offers.  
  
Alastor gently sets the empty wine glass down on the coffee table, whilst also putting out his cigar in the ashtray beside his glass, “If you don’t have anything scheduled, I can indulge you,” Alastor sits up.  
  
“It doesn’t matter now,” the pimp shifts as he hardens, the fabric around him becoming far too tight, as images of having his way with Alastor flood his mind. He takes a drag, expecting to see Alastor flee like he usually does, probably reaching the end of what Alastor would put up with. That didn’t happen though.  
  
“Then who would I be to make you wait?” Alastor stood up, walking around the table, seeing Val’s erection beneath his coat. Val uncrosses his legs, watching Alastor sit on his knees in between them, pulling off his bowtie and unbuttoning the collar around his neck. Val merely gestures, moving his hands to signify for Al to go ahead. Val contemplates exactly how much Al could really fit in his mouth as Al pulls out his cock. It’s huge, obviously, wider than Al’s waist. He didn’t seem bothered, rather he opens his mouth, taking in the tip, licking it a bit before deepthroating him until he had reached the base.  
  
“Holy shit,” Val gasps, watching Alastor bob his head, not gagging in the slightest. His throat was tight around him, his dick causing it to bulge greatly, with lewd sounds following each time the deer took Val back into his throat. Val grabs Alastor’s hair with one hand and another reaches down to lightly wrap around his throat, he thrusts his hips up as Al slid down, increasing the friction. When Alastor didn’t protest, a moan signifying he enjoyed it rough, Val set up a punishing pace, watching as the other kept up beautifully, clearly enjoying himself.  
  
"Damn, baby, if I knew the mouth on you was capable of this, I wouldn’t be offering my services, I’d be begging you for yours,” Val breathes, absolutely amazed as he watched the demon, damn near as good as any professional. Usually Valentino wouldn’t let just anyone touch him, not being bothered like Alastor was, but because it was a move of power. A whore couldn’t touch him, but he could do as he pleased. Yet, he found himself not caring as much when the deer gripped on to Val’s thighs to help him balance as he was pushed back by the rough thrusts, “are you going to swallow for me?” Valentino was getting close, face-fucking Alastor, the Alastor, was just too much, and he was surprisingly great.  
The other hums in confirmation, the vibrations did just enough to push Val over the edge, his pace quickening just a bit. “Then swallow,” he growls, as he snaps his hips, stuffing himself as far as possible down Alastor’s throat, pumping cum into him. Alastor obediently sat there, looking up at Valentino as he swallows. He kept eye contact even when he pulled his dick out, Alastor’s tongue running on the underside, catching whatever cum remained, keeping it off of his suit when Valentino pulled out fully. Valentino pants, looking down at Alastor, who looked back up at him. There was some concern Alastor would shred him for all of this, but he just stood up, shifting his suit back in place.  
  
“I trust you can go for more than one round,” he challenges, a full grin on his features.  
  
“Do you have to ask?” Valentino was already hardening again.  
  
Alastor smirks, snapping his fingers, his clothes disappearing, “do you have any drugs on hand?” His smile widens when he caught how the pimp looked over his body, eyes lingering in certain areas.  
  
“What drugs are you wanting?” Valentino leans to the side, opening a drawer on the stand next to the couch, revealing it was filled with bags of various drugs. He’d never had taken the radio demon as the type to do drugs, but, hey, he had already blown what he thought of the man out of the water, this was just a whole new level.  
  
“MDMA,” Alastor answers, opening his mouth when Valentino holds out a pill for him, setting it on his tongue. Alastor swallows it, watching Valentino as he takes a pill himself. MDMA was a favourite of the pimp's. It seemed like the deer had good taste in both bed partners and drugs.  
  
The deer enjoyed having the other Overlord down his throat, his mild desire for sex spiking to all consuming lust. He wanted the pimp in him. His energy spiked and the drug was setting in quickly. His senses heightened and the ebbing pleasure of the blowjob was tortuously increasing slower than his exponentially increasing drive.  
  
“Don’t wait for me,” Val grants, aware that he wasn’t certain what Alastor could tolerate, and he wasn’t going to scare him off now. Alastor climbs on top of Valentino, straddling his hips. He lines up Valentino with his hole, sitting down onto it. Valentino stretched Alastor open, his stomach bulging the minute Val’s head was in him, and stretching him as he fitted him in entirely.  
  
"Fucking Hell, I didn't think you could take a cock so well," the pimp praises, a couple of hands lightly tracing over the deer's ears as a reward.  
  
Hell was fifty shades of depraved, and Valentino had his workers who specialized in size difference, it was a favourite of his, but Alastor gave each of them a run for their money. He fitted a cock wider than his waist in him, it was such a beautiful sight to Valentino, seeing someone so tiny engulf something so large, the drug fully kicked in and his already lustful gaze glazes over to pure euphoria. He panted softly at the nice stimulation, and Val gasped when Alastor took to bouncing up and down, his hands gripped Val’s shoulders.  
  
"It seems you think little of me," Al's tongue sticks out for just a second at his play on words. He moans as he bounces, quiet at first, but the pimp was determined to make him scream.  
  
"Would you rather me think of you as being such a perfect little slut?" Valentino notices Alastor's tail wag at the question, bringing attention to it and implying he liked the idea.  
  
What words Alastor would have followed up with were stifled with a moan after a particularly rough thrust. “Give it to me rougher,” Alastor begs, speeding up in an attempt to get the treatment he wanted.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Give it to me rougher, daddy,” Alastor repeats, louder and dripping with desire.  
  
“If you’re going to ask so sweetly, baby, of course,” Valentino felt like he had lost it then. He was legitimately not paying attention when Alastor spoke the first time, but god was it something to hear Alastor to call him daddy and beg for rougher treatment. Two hands gripped Alastor’s waist, using it to pound him harder, the slapping of skin and increasingly louder moans filled the room.  
  
“Cum in me,” Alastor moans, his dick twitching at the request.  
  
“What was that?” The pimp asks with a grin, he heard Al this time, but if they were going to carry on, the deer needed to learn how to properly address him.  
  
“Cum in me, please, daddy,” Alastor repeats with a whine, obliging. He learns quickly. Valentino latches his mouth to the other’s neck, sucking, nipping, even kissing, marking him generously. He speeds up too, close himself, his dick pushing as far as it can, only meeting resistance when he reaches the limit of the smaller demon’s stomach. With a bruising slam, Valentino empties into the other, filling his intestines full. Alastor shuddered as he came, largely getting it on himself, his mind just enough there to not soil Val’s jacket.  
  
“You alright there?” Val doesn’t pull out, instead using his hands to play with Alastor’s ears, the tail he apparently has, and rubbing over his skin, something Val hadn’t really realized he’d been doing.  
  
“More than fine,” Alastor responds, his voice a bit raspy from the moaning and rough throat-fucking, "more than fine, daddy," he corrects when Valentino raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Have you reached your limit?” Valentino didn’t really want to let him go.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Really, what’s your limit then?”  
  
“How about you find out, daddy?” Alastor challenges again, him hardening as he felt Valentino grow inside of him.  
  
“Gladly, you little slut,” Valentino feeds another MDMA pill to Alastor, who licks his fingers as he retracts them and takes another pill himself. He strips down, leaving his phone on the table, if he was needed, he’d be called, otherwise, it can wait. With the final bits of his clothing removed, the two continued at the same brutal pace.

  


******

  


The time blended together, pill after pill, drink after drink, and cigar after cigar. They went on undisturbed. No one called, Valentino didn’t check. The pimp was having an extraordinary time. He really was the connoisseur of all things sexual and this playtime was meeting every requirement for being phenomenal. He was able to do whatever when fucking the tiny demon, using his hands to restrain him as he occassionally overstimulated Alastor or kept him from pulling off of him prematurely.  
  
Valentino switched from Alastor’s throat to his ass, pumping them full of cum repeatedly. The two took about two naps on the well used couch, for how long, they didn’t know. But what they thought was only a couple of hours at most was really 10. Alastor loved being enveloped by the warmth and many hands. Whereas he normally didn’t desire sex, only to go all out when he did, his tolerance of touch is similar, he normally never wants anyone to touch him, but now he couldn’t get enough of the hands on him, gripping him, roughly guiding him into the intense movements, assaulting whatever sensitive part of him was unattended, all of it.  
  
Alastor’s stomach was swollen with cum, to the point where cum seeped from him at the slightest pressure. Valentino’s thrusts in his ass left him sputtering up cum from his mouth, any attempts at not ruining the upholstery was long since abandoned.  
  
They woke up intertwined, really with Valentino engulfing Alastor with his size, Alastor stirring shortly after.  
  
“Reached your limit?” Al smiles up at Valentino coyly.  
  
“So have you,” Valentino picks him up, much to Alastor’s surprise. He pulls on his coat with two arms, and grabs his phone as he carries the squirming demon to the bathroom.  
  
“What are you doing?” Alastor asks as he was set down on his knees on the counter of Valentino’s bathroom, right next to the sink. Everything was adjusted to suit the Overlord’s massive height, and that counter was as tall as Alastor.  
  
They could see themselves in the mirror, both of them looked worn out, over sexed. They were covered in claw and bite marks. Alastor's gaze was still a bit hazy, his eyes were half lidded. His hair was ruffled and slightly clumped together. He also had a humiliatingly good view of how big he was. Valentino stood behind him, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. It was clear even he had really outdone himself.  
  
“Cleaning you up,” Val smirks, though the fucking was over, he still enjoyed this part. He held Alastor with two hands, using one to open Alastor up, in a pseudo preparation, as the final one pressed down on the smaller’s stomach. He did love seeing the deer so full, especially since it was by his hands, or dick really, but seeing it seep out of him was a nice sight too.  
  
“I-,” Alastor begin coughing up cum into the sink, with some dripping out of his stretched asshole, trying to get out of Val’s hold, but barely able to do much. The other was bigger, stronger, less tired, and having way too much fun watching this to give it up, “Val-,” he sputters up more, only able to get a breath in before Valentino pushed down harder. He kept torturing Alastor until his stomach was no longer swollen, but he was still filled to the brim with cum.  
  
Just when they had finished, Valentino got a call, he picked it up absentmindedly, letting Alastor recover, “Hey, Vox,” Valentino coughs when he feels warmth around his member. Watching Alastor had gotten him hard again, and leave it to Alastor to take Valentino once more into his mouth. Valentino did his best to listen to Vox as he slammed into Alastor as hard as he could, trying to one up their previous hours of debauchery in one final moment.  
  
"Hey, you mind making an appearance?" Vox offers, not annoyed or anything. This wasn't the first time Valentino had seemingly "disappeared" for a few days with a few whores.  
  
"Of course, what do you need me for?" He stops talking for a moment, biting back a moan as he cums again into the greedy stomach of the demon below him, who took it with now polished perfection. It wasn’t enough to undo all of that work, but it definitely now ensured that if the deer so much as coughed he’d be tasting that cum, "stay there," the pimp whispers to the deer.  
  
"Ok," he responds, only when the other had turned the phone away from him. He may know nothing about phones, but he did know how a microphone worked, and he wasn't going to let Vox have any indication of him ever being here.  
  
"What was that?" Valentino whispers, as Vox tells him to meet him at the news station.  
  
"Yes, daddy," the deer corrects without skipping a beat, his tail flicking slightly. The pimp walks away, into where they had been, the smell of sex permeating the room, and over to the closer stand.  
  
“I’ll be there,” Valentino agrees, opening up a draw and pulling out a bag of cocaine. He had drugs everywhere around his penthouse, as he naturally would.  
  
"You must have found a good group of whores this time, didn't you?"  
  
"Sort of," the pimp laughs, as he steps back into the bathroom. He knew the radio demon, or the antiquated asshole, as Vox liked to call him, would be murderous if one called him that, but he really had been the perfect little whore for him.  
  
Just before the pimp stepped back in, Alastor was greated with a hiss of static, “Al, where the fuck are you?!,” It was Husk on the other end, clearly pissed, though that is hardly different from his usual attitude.  
  
“I’m coming, my dear Husker,” Al quips, happy the distortion helped mask how much he had lost his voice, it hurt to speak and it was raspier than he'd ever had it. The static ends when the demon closed the channel.  
  
“Do you need a stimulant?” Val steps back into the bathroom, still on the phone.  
  
“Gladly,” Alastor chuckles, "thank you, daddy," he adds on unprompted when he grabs the bag from him and beings to lay out a few lines on the open counter space beside him. He is still laying on the counter now noticing that he couldn't move his legs much, not to even mention trying to walk at the moment. He snorts what was going to be three lines, but ended up being ten, then twenty. The upper hits him quickly after the first, and slowly he felt his legs start to obey him. It's not like he could overdose and he knew he'd need to get as close to coked out as possible if he even wanted to emulate his usual, neurotic behaviour.  
  
Though the deer was comparatively small, the counter wasn't that large either, and he took up a lot of the available counter space. That didn't stop the pimp though, who was more than experienced at taking illicit substances with a person as the surface. He laid two hands on Alastor, one on his hip, his fingertips touching the counter below, and one on his shoulder. He used the third to lay our a line on the deer's side, and the fourth held closed his nostril. Alastor only stiffened so he wouldn't disrupt Valentino as he snorted the line off of him and quickly laid out another.

  


****  
Alastor did his best to dress himself up. He managed to get his hair styled back to its usual appearance, using the water from the sink to remove whatever was in it. As he got himself cleaned up, the pimp also dressed himself, throwing on what he had been wearing, which was covered by the coat anyway. Alastor hopped down off of the counter, stumbling just a second, but able to walk easily enough. His legs were working due to the stimulants alone. He felt worn out, but was energetic enough, really he just felt antsy. He felt so full, but beyond satisfied.  
  
He summoned back his suit, opting to put it on by hand. He used the many mirrors around the penthouse to make sure he looked presentable.  
  
"About to go?" Valentino asks as soon as Alastor had clasped his cufflinks. He came over to the deer, resting his lower hands on his shoulders, the upper pair gently toying with his ears, doing his best to not disturb the hair.  
  
Alastor nods in affirmation, watching the other through the mirror.  
  
"Will I be seeing you again?" The pimp asks, hopeful.  
  
After a couple of seconds, Alastor hums in affirmation. A tiny bit of embarrassment finally reaching him with how much he wanted to do this again. He turns around to look up at the other.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Daddy's little slut," Alastor answers, his tail wagged at the same time, but it was covered by his coat.  
  
"Very good," Valentino bends down to kiss Alastor, who happily kisses back. The radio demon was his. "I'll be seeing you," he gives a little nip to the deer's cheek before walking away.  
  
The deer stepped through the shadows, appearing at the bar in the hotel. It was a total shift in tone and atmosphere. Whilst the penthouse had bright designs slightly dsiguised in the dim light, the hotel was well lit and much more uniform, especially thanks to Nifty. Though Alastor had preferred the hotel's decoration beforehand, he began to doubt that assessment as he looked around now. He'd dare say he thought it'd look better pink. He turned around to face the feline, finding Husk glared at him, “where the fuck have you been?”  
  
“Out doing things, no need to be so bothered,” he brushes off. His throat was absolutely killing him, but he acted as though it didn't and he did his best to sound 'normal', “what did you need me for?”  
  
“Well, Charlie was looking for you. I told her you’d be back by the day after, but of course you had to stay out longer,” he sighs, taking a long swig of the bottle of gin.  
  
Stayed out longer than the day after? Wait, “it’s Tuesday, is it not?” He met with Valentino on Monday night.  
  
Husk stared at him, not angry, not even really that amused, almost shocked, “you don’t know what day it is, do you?”  
  
Alastor swallows, wincing slightly when the saliva stung as it went down, he was never one to lose track so easily. He was known for having an acute awareness of time, often down to the minute, and now he slipped, and Husk was amazed to say the least, “no.”  
  
“It’s Thursday,” Husk jumps when Alastor’s shocked expression is met with a screech of static, giving away any attempt Alastor would have made to play it off, “do I want to know what you were doing?”  
  
“No, no you don’t”


	2. Alastor looks good in anything

Alastor hated to admit that the bouts he had had with Valentino didn’t end at their first sexual escapade, no. He wanted more when he could spare the time. He had begun to really test the waters, not so much with what Valentino would allow, but what he’d permit. That being said, as he came over and stood by Valentino’s desk. Valentino sat at his desk, upper pair of arms typing away at his computer, he didn’t look away, but his lower hand crooked a finger for Alastor to come closer.  
  
Alastor stepped over, resting his hands on the pimp’s shoulders when he was pulled close, his body pressing against the other overlord. Valentino finished typing, finally turning his attention to the deer. “Let’s see you,” he pulled Alastor to the side to get a better look at his outfit, “give me a twirl, baby,” his finger matched the swirling motion.  
  
Alastor complied, giving a moderately paced twirl. He was wearing a form fitting dress with a very, very short skirt. The neckline did v down with fairly thin straps coming up over his shoulders. The dress was his usual red colour, but there was some white as the portion just under his chest, all the way around, was a white lace in which some of his skin could be seen through. On the middle of his thigh a red band was wrapped around, showing off how thin his legs are. A choker more similar to a collar matched in colour, and he was also without his gloves. His nails, though to some more accurately claws, were painted red. For shoes he was wearing fairly short, black heels, that had lacing over top. On the back of the dress, a vertical strip of lacing ran from the neckline to the bottom of the skirt. That lacing was spacious enough for him to be able to slip his tail through. He didn’t do much with makeup, it really wasn’t his specialty, and he already had dark red eyelids and long, black lashes. He did wear a matching red lipstick, not doing much to try to change his natural lip shape. He did apply blush, mostly to make himself look less colourless and washed out, whilst also applying it a bit lower, on and slightly under his cheekbones, which made them look less high, therefore more feminine. Once he had gone back to facing the other, two hands grabbed onto him and pushed his chest to the desk, the pimp watching how the skirt hiked up quickly. Hands ran over his body as he was released from his grip on the desk.  
  
There was a certain thrill to cross dressing, at least to Alastor. It was new, technically breaking the rigid dress standards he’d been raised with. Even if he may not acknowledge it, Alastor did have his interest in fashion. Sure, it was less pushing fashion and adjusting to its new trends, rather piecing his outfits together from the finest, era-conforming garments, endeavoring to make sure he was dressed as best as possible. Now, he never saw why he shouldn’t have similar opinions on “women’s” clothes, or why he should be barred from wearing it. The outfits he wore weren’t really “from his time”, at least anything that wasn’t legitimate formal wear was pretty modern. However, skimpy clothes are skimpy clothes, it really isn’t modern to show off. He also liked the looks he got from the other.  
  
"Not even to just be polite, you did quite a good job for 'someone who has never done this before'," Val repeats Alastor's words from when they had first discussed this, "I think you could pull off anything."  
  
"Thank you, daddy," Alastor's tail wagged at the compliment.  
  
"Now, what about what's under there?" The pimp presses, he did like the clothing he chose, anything that showed off his body. Though it definitely wasn't Alastor's usual style, being much more on the sexy side, it still had its class to it. It was immaculate, well composed, and beautifully red, but he wasn't sure what he was going to get to see. The most he saw was the underwear showing when he bent the other over.  
  
The deer gladly peeled off the dress, revealing red and black lingerie underneath. It was a corset that came up over his chest, the red lacing trailing down becoming smaller until it reached a point at the end, the black lacing ran alongside it, giving Alastor more the illusion of a curved waist.  
The corset was doing little to change his actual shape. He was already thin enough, he didn't need to actually disappear when he turned sideways. Under that were some red, laced underwear. He left the heels and the choker on, leaning forward so the other overlord could hook a leash on the metal ring on the front of it. With a guiding tug, the smaller demon was on his knees in front of Valentino, right in between his legs. Valentino yanked the chain to bring the smaller one's face right to his crotch while at the same time he used the lower hands to tie his hands behind his back. Once he had Alastor as he liked it, he unzipped his pants and let the other go to work, who happily took the other in his mouth and began bobbing away.  
  
The deer did a fair job in keeping his lipstick from transferring or smearing for that matter, but with an intentional and well time buck of his hips, Valentino rubbed himself through Alastor, smearing that lipstick when he brushed his tip over the other's mouth before roughly plunging himself back down his throat.  
Alastor was tensing up and trying to pull at the bonds. If he had to, he could easily break them, but with what strength he did have, they successfully kept him bound. He moaned as he felt the other's cock rub his throat raw and with how powerless he felt, his hands tied behind his back and with a collar keeping him in check. He liked touching, but he couldn't get the contact he wanted. He quickened the pace, feeling greater pleasure when he was aware of just how much he was making the other feel good.  
  
Alastor swallowed as soon as Valentino came, his head having been pulled to the base by a particularly rough yank on the collar. The pimp pulled himself out, again using the chain to pull the deer to his feet and untying the bindings.  
  
"Surely that isn't all the outfits you got, baby. A girl's gotta have options, how about you show daddy what else you got? I'll give you a reward if I like what I see. Don't wear the same thing twice," he unhooked the leash, only to loop a finger through it and pull Alastor's face inches from his own, "but the collar stays on."  
"Yes, daddy," Alastor whines, loving the rough treatment and happy to be promised more.  
  
Alastor comes back shortly, this time in a red, high waisted miniskirt of latex that had a zipper on the side, a red crop top that was like a bar across his chest, underneath of which his lace bra straps came out of like a halter top, coming up behind his neck. He had black stockings that came up to his thigh, suspension seen to come up under his skirt. His heels were black, platformed wedges that were secured around the ankle. He wore a black, mini jacket that hung loosely around his shoulders, which helped tie in the black lipstick he wore. It also looked as though he had put on a bit of a highlighter too. He turned around to show off the outfit, bending over a few seconds before straightening up again, turning to face the larger demon, who was no doubt loving the view.  
  
"Strip and come here, babygirl," Valentino smiled, pulling out a longer strand on rope.  
  
The deer again dropped the outside clothing, showing the lingerie underneath. It was all black, a simpler, lacey bra on the top, a portion in the middle that connected to the stockings, and black panties as the bottom. Daddy liked what he saw.  
  
He came over, again offering his neck to the leash, which was promptly put on. He was guided by the chain to face away from the pimp, who picked him up and set him on all fours on his desk. Using the rope he wrapped and tied the other's arms to his thighs, preventing him from being able to pull his arms up without moving his legs.  
  
With Alastor bound, Valentino slicked himself up with a bit of lube before tugging the underwear to the side and pushing himself in. Alastor's gasp was cut off as the collar was pulled upwards, restricting his air. As his head was held back, his breathing cut short, he was pounded roughly. His tail flicked as he felt stretched open, the thrusting hitting his most sensitive areas.  
  
"I'm amazed you're still so tight after all you've done with me," the pimp breaths, his lower two arms tilting the other's hip, changing the angle and drawing out a choked cry. He light the constriction of the other's insides around his member, how he pushed back to meet his thrusts, as well as intentionally push himself forward to further push in his throat.  
  
Val thrusted harder, the moans, femininely dressed, tied up, and subservient deer was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He wanted to fill the other up again. He bit down on the smaller's shoulder. In this case, he was his. His plaything. His toy. Someone he could have all the fun in the world dominating.  
He pushed himself in deep, pumping his cum into him, some leaking when he pulled out. He untied him and again pulled him to his feet, when it didn't seem like he was getting tired, he spoke, "let's see another."  
  
That lasted for another four outfits, those of which specifically designed to be on the nose sexual. Each time the smaller demon got a reward for his outfits. He had two that were more formal, supposed to be for situations where the two wouldn't quite be actively engaged in sex. One was a red, button down dress shirt with a matching red pencil skirt that had a bit higher of a slit to it, black tights, and shorter, black shoes. The second, the one he was wearing now, as he laid on Valentino's side, admittedly not that unlike his whores, as he smoked crack with him. It was a floor-length dress, with a black top portion, a band of gold running around the waist, and a slightly voluminous red skirt. Valentino was placing nips and kisses on his neck.  
  
A few weeks later, Alastor had found himself applying two of his newfound crossdressing attire to use. He did keep his nails painted, without so much as a chip in them, and he found himself wearing his lingerie underneath his suits.  
  
Also, when Alastor was out, Husk had happened to have searched Alastor's closet when Alastor had told him to retrieve a tome that neither of them knew where it was. Husk had access to Alastor's closet, in the same way he had access to everything else, that is, technically allowed in but best not risk it without express permission. He had already searched the living room and the millions of books and tomes Alastor has, so here he was digging through Alastor's closet.  
  
It wasn't digging in so much that it was messy, because it wasn't. It was more that Husk had to pass by row after row of suits.it was legitimately amazing how many suits he had. That and the drawers of ties, bowties, gloves, the like. When he finally got to the end of the closet, he found it laying there, on a stand next to the full body mirror amidst the clothing racks. He grabbed the tome, sighing in relief when he was done with that shit. He looked around, to see how far he had traveled, only to notice some of the clothes didn't match the others. He stepped over to a specifically conspicuous grouping, rifling through it finding, of all things, dresses, short skirts, tank tops, crop tops, the like. He was legitimately confused. No one Alastor ever associated with wore this stuff, it was even out of Angel's colour scheme. It was more like Al's colouring if Husk was being honest. He moved away from the clothing, figuring maybe it was placed there as a joke, and decided not to ask about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on if this will be one chapter, but maybe not. I can say nothing here has any sort of narrative, it's just writing practice.  
> I love the idea of Alastor crossdressing. He looks good in anything, so why not?  
> As always, please critique. I need it.


	3. A bit of fun with the Bartender

Alastor was sitting at the bar, at like 1 in the morning, absolutely running his mouth like usual. Husk had long since given up listening to him, and was more just watching him. As much as the radio demon wanted someone engaged in a "conversation" he was carrying, he still was a radio host, used to talking at people rather than to or with them. 

Husk was up solely because the deer had no intention of letting him leave. Unlike the other, Husk did require sleep, and a lot of it. However, as much as he may get away with not actually listening to the other ramble, he definitely wouldn't get away with just standing up and walking away. Not unless he enjoyed not having functioning kneecaps for a few days. 

So, he sat there, drinking out of bottle after bottle, letting the other ramble on and on. Occasionally, out of curiosity, he would try to tune in to the lecture, often completely lost after the first five words were "a corpse on the ceiling". To pass the time, making it really more enjoyable for him, Husk employed letting his perverse imagination run wild with the sight of Alastor before him.

Alastor was energetic, like drugged-out amount of energetic, even if he may not be actively on something, as far as Husk was aware. He had died young afterall, which means he’d be more sensitive and easier to arouse. He stayed up for days and he clearly had stamina. If Husk ever could bend him over a counter and do whatever, he knew the other could keep up beautifully. 

Oh, and the idea of having his way with the deer was the perfect fap material. It fed the cat’s perverse desires to have a young, thin, handsome bed partner to kneel in front of him and take what’s given. Husk had to admit he had a bit of a dominance thing. Especially considering how much the radio demon pissed him off on a regular basis and how he had no power over him, Husk had long developed a revenge fantasy too. 

After a rather vivid image of spreading the demon’s legs open, using his grip on his tail to pull the other’s hips up, he realized he had a boner. It had slipped out of its sheath and twitched at his last image. He quickly shifted to use his wings to cover it up. Though Alastor had been engrossed in his most recent topic of that discussion, his ears turned to the shuffling, his head snapping to stare, a quick, knowing look coming over his features. He had once barged into Husk’s room when he was masturbating, obviously not expecting it, and Husk had to resort to a similar maneuver to cover himself up.

“Something on your mind?” Alastor smirks, glancing down at Husk’s wings before walking around to stand closer, his fingers lightly tracing over the tops of the other’s wings, “I could help you solve the problem,” he offers. He pushes Husk’s wings aside, finally able to get a better look at the other’s erection. To tease slightly, he sat down on the cat’s thigh, legs crossed and well away from his erection, a hand snaking around the his shoulders and the other resting on his chest fluff.

When he pressed close enough, Husk pulled him into a kiss, happy when the other began to kiss back. One of Husk’s hands rested on the deer’s hip, the other bravely beginning to grope his ass. The deer gasped at the sensation and shifted, not to get away but to give Husker more room to work with. Alastor rather gracefully slid off of his lap, kneeling down on the floor. He pulls off his gloves and sets them aside neatly. Husk notes the red nail as Alastor uses a finger tip to run up from the base of his member to the tip, testing the barbs. He found them pleasantly firm, sharp enough to break the skin, but not too sharp to be too damaging. Even if it was though, hey, he'd heal. 

After his little tes, Alastor quickly suckles the tip, keeping his gaze fixed on Husk. When Husk began bucking his hips, finally Alastor took more of him in his mouth with a little hum. He enjoyed teasing the other. 

"How rough am I allowed to be?" Husk asks. He began to drip precum when he realized he may have a chance to carry out some of his fantasies. Even if Alastor didn’t want too much pain, Husk won either way.

"As rough as you want, I will be legitimately impressed if you hurt me enough that I have to stop," Alastor answers in between some licks down the cat's length.

“How about degrading?” Husk ventures, very, very hopeful.

“Alright,” Alastor agrees with a smirk, not as uncertain as his response would imply.

With that confirmation and a surge of arousal, Husk grips the deer's hair, shoving himself as far as he could before pulling back roughly. The barbs caught on the skin, shredding it a bit when it was yanked back. Alastor's eyes began to water as the barbs scraped his mouth and his moans sent vibrations up Husk’s shaft. He liked the feeling, admittedly. Husk watched with a sense of pride Alastor's eyes watering, starting to heave, and some blood dripping from his mouth along with spit, “I didn’t think you were such a whore,” he mocks, pushing himself rougher and rougher in, craning the deer’s neck to get himself perfectly sheathed into his throat. Alastor’s nose touched Husk’s skin each time he was pulled to him.

Husk pulled out, spit and blood dripping off of him. Alastor was panting, whining when he was pulled off of the cock. He gripped a bunch of hair, landing a slap across the demon's face, pulling him back roughly to look back up at him, "can I fuck your ass?"

"Yes, please," the deer whines, the lustful and desperate glance making his dick twitch. 

"Of course,” he laughs sadistically, “strip," he orders, pulling Alastor to a standing position by an antler. The radio demon snaps, the rest of his clothes disappearing. The cat gladly took a good look at the other's body, running light scratches over him, suddenly having the desire to mark him, to claim him. He turned the deer around, pushing him chest down on the bar, his claws raking down his back hard enough to break the skin as he shoved himself in. Alastor shouted out, his own claws digging grooves into the bar, the tears returning. 

“Look at you, getting the treatment you deserve,” Husk licks a strip from the deer’s back to his neck. Gasps and moans tumbled from the deer’s mouth. This was such a different feeling, with Valentino he felt stretched open as far as he could, stuffed absolutely full, warn out, and drenched in euphoric delirium. Husk was rougher, the pain from the barbs stimulated each spot of pleasure. The pain gave him an adrenaline rush. He shivered as the claws pierced his back, he felt his own blood run off his back. 

“Ah, Husker,” he moans. It had been a while since he last was really hurt like this, and he was enjoying every minute of it. There was also something so arousing about it being his subordinate. The underling finally getting his hands on his boss. able to reduce him down to a moaning, submissive mess through such a sheer, dominating force of will.

“Can I choke you?” Husk grunts, leaning forward, pushing himself against the scars. Alastor flinched at first, only to push himself farther onto the cat.

Alastor’s nod was stilled by a hand wrapping around his throat, pushing down and cutting off his breath. The feeling of being choked one would think Alastor would hate, most people do, but having his breath cut off gave him a rush like pain. The lightheaded feeling drowned out all minor stimulus, leaving behind only the most intense of feelings.

With a few more rough thrusts, Husk buried himself as deep as he could, cumming into the other. Alastor with a literally choked cry, came onto the side of the bar. To finally be a little less rough, Husk waited until he began to go flaccid and gently pull his dick out. A bit of cum and blood dripped from the deer’s hole. He unwrapped his hand around the demon’s neck and turned him around to face him. Alastor’s hair was messy, he looked a little bit out of it, blood was smeared on him, around his mouth and dripping down his sides. Rather nicely, Husk thought to himself, he was covered in his claw marks and the bruising on his neck was from his hands.

“You alright?” Husk asks, he may like getting all of his frustrations out on the other and have a thing for marking, clawing, and biting, all traits he never had before becoming a cat, but he never wanted to go too far. He was sure that if he did he’d been shredded by now, however he did still care if the other was really ok.

“More than fine,” Alastor coughs out, his voice left to be nothing of a whisper. With the snap of his fingers, his clothes were back on, the blood was gone, and the counter cleaned and repaired. That trick did little to make walking any easier though, and he quickly sunk onto Husk, who had sat down on the bar stool. Alastor had summoned a glass of water, which really wouldn’t do much until his throat healed fully, a process in itself that would take about an hour. He sat the glass down, pulling Husk into a deep kiss before settling down in his lap, allowing himself to be carried off the other’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, yeah, this fic will be branching out into a few other ships, maybe. I wanted to write this, so here we go! I will say thank you to all who have read. As always, I ask for critique, and I'll take any suggestions to. I want to have more writing practice and other people's suggestions are the best.  
> Thank you all.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk's barbs in this are significantly less sharp in this one than my last chapter, so they're nothing more than probably a ribbing equivalent.  
> There's no blood, nothing, just a threesome.

Angel bounced down the hallway, a pep in his step. He was calmer, but he sometimes got a surge of energy! It'd been like that for a long, long time. Frankly, it was when this happened did he ever feel happy without the help of drugs.

As he twirled down the hall, passing by the doors, he heard a moan. Now, being the pornstar he was, he froze, turning around to find the noise. He followed the occasional raspy gasps to one door. He pressed his ear to it, a faint "Angel" moaned from the other side. It sounded like Husk. With a quick glance he saw it was the right room number. Hey, if he wanted him, Angel was here to deliver.

The spider straightened up, pushing his chest fluff up and pulling his already mini skirt up higher. Right before he went to knock, a cough startled him. 

"Wha-" Angel jumps, whipping his head to the side, staring at the source of the offending noise. It was none other than Alastor, who was staring at him with confusion and amusement. "Oh, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Angel hisses.

"Terribly sorry, darling. I was wondering what you were doing." He says, not sorry at all.

"Husk sounds like he's having quite the dream with me in it, I'm ready to offer my services," Angel wiggles his eyebrows.

"Alastor," the both hear in a mumbled pant from the door. Angel was so close he barely picked it up, but based by how he saw the other's ear twitch, turning to the door, Alastor had clearly noticed. His expression was no different from when he first walked up, his usual, somewhat neutral smile.

"Well, want to join?" Angel offers, hopeful, yet expecting a no. He always felt flattered when someone had a wet dream with him in it. Sure, half of Hell did, but it always makes a girl feel special.

"Well, why not? It's what Husker wants afterall, is it not?" Alastor's grin widens. He steps up to the door, right by Angel, waving his hand. They hear the lock click. Alastor grabs the knob, turning it and pushing it open fully. He steps into the room, walking to the far side of the room.

"It is what he wants," Angel agrees with a nod, following behind the deer. The room was darkly lit and messy. What light the room did have was streaming in from the open door. Husk laid sprawled out on an uncovered mattress, the covers kicked into a ball in the corner. Glass bottles littered the floor. Angel focused on Husk's erection as he slowly stepped onto the mattress on his left, Alastor climbing on across from him on Husk's left.

Husk awoke at the movement, his eyes slowly opening as he tried to register what was going on. His initial anger at being woken up, especially from such a pleasant dream was stalled when he sat up only to see the two objects of the said dream right beside him.

"The fuck?" Husk spits out, trying to determine if he was still dreaming. After a bit of too vivid confirmation, he did have the acknowledge that no, he was not dreaming. He had been imagining, or really dreaming, Angel and Alastor on their knees, mouths open as Husk thrust in and out of each, alternating between the two. He did also notice he was completely hard in front of them. He went to use his wings to cover up, onto to have them pinned down by a hand from either of them.

"Well, we were outside your door," Angel starts off with a smirk, a different hand gently trailing down Husk's leg. He was wearing his typical dress, Husk notes, his eyes fixating more on his chest fluff than his face when he was talking. He did feel a bit exposed, but it seemed like neither were going to do anything to mock him for it.

"And we heard you calling for us," Alastor supplies, his own hand stroking over the feathers.

"So, we came in to help," Angel gives a purr.

"You two serious?" Husk asks with more than a fair share of incredulity, which was more directed at Alastor than Angel. He expected Angel to be willing, but Alastor never seemed interested. Husk never wanted to tempt it, fearing backlash, torture, or even death. But, if his boss was this willing, he may have tried it a few decades ago.

"Yes," they answer in unison, "you want us to prove it?" Angel offers, one of his arms linking itself with Alastor's, pulling them together until they were pressed hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder. They had let go of Husk’s wings, but he made no move to cover up this time.

"Kiss each other," the cat orders, watching as the two very eagerly slip into a deep kiss. They kept themselves turned towards Husk. Alastor slips his arm around the spider’s waist, tugging him even closer. They pull away from each other and turn to face Husk, who was finally coming around to being convinced, "undress each other."

With a giggle the two give each other a peck before complying. Alastor kicks off his own shoes and removes his monocle. He grabs onto Angel's top pair of gloves and pulls them off, doing the same with the second pair, and then finally the third, setting them aside. Angel grabs the overlord's gloves with one pair, pulling them off, unbuttons his coat with the other, as a third unbuckles his belt. All the while the two were locked into a passionate kiss. The deer quickly slips off Angel's shirt, pulling down his skirt to plant a kiss on his outer thigh, and tugging it off completely. Angel takes off the last of the radio demon's clothes as he pulls off the spider's underwear. With a quick comment, Angel tells him the boots stay on.

“Slick me up,” Husk orders again, feeling powerful as the two quickly follow his orders. Angel takes him into his throat, his fame well earned as he gave a great blowjob, his tongue teasing where it could reach, running it over his head when he pulled back. He pulled off to let Alastor have his turn. Though not as experienced, Alastor took him without gagging, keeping his razor teeth away, and bobbing up and down. He pulled off too after a few seconds, capturing Angel’s lips into a kiss, the two moaning at the taste of Husk on their tongues.

“Do you need lube?” Angel smirks, holding a bottle in one hand, one of his others gently pressing Alastor into the fluff further, who was happily sucking and squeezing it. He pushed his chest out, arching his back into a nice curve.

Husk snatches it, opening it up, “both of you, on all fours,” he stands up and walks over to the foot of the bed waiting for the two to adjust their position. They face the headboard, their backsides facing Husk. Their inner legs were intertwined, their front inner arms were linked, and they both waited anxiously. Husk retracts his claws, using one hand for each to prep them. He really doubted he had to, given how well they both took his fists. He slicked himself up quickly, excitedly lining himself up first with Angel. He pushed himself in, groaning at the feeling. He began to thrust himself in and out, gripping onto the slut’s hips. “Fist each other when I’m not in you,” he orders, as now he pushed into the deer. Alastor shifts slightly, only from the waist up to push first a few fingers into Angel’s ass, quickly pushing up to his elbow in. Angel turned his mouth to the deer and a hand to jack him off as well.

Husk liked to see, in threesomes and more, the other members playing with each other, stimulating each other. He just liked to see Angel-on-Alastor action, probably, but watching the way the two pulled each other into heated kisses, lewd nips and sucks. The way the two rubbed up against each other, smooth skin and soft fluff. He pulled out of Alastor, going back to Angel.

Angel jumped at the opportunity, pulling himself up, inhaling sharply when Alastor quickly began focusing on his chest, “How many fingers, hands, or arms can you handle?” 

The deer pulled off just long enough to speak, “however many you can reach.”

“Kinky,” Angel chuckles, reaching over with two hands. He had offered to Husk, honestly expecting him to agree sooner than later. He saw the way the cat’s eyes followed him as he walked across the room, the way he looked him up and down when he could steal a glance. Husk wasn’t ugly, and Angel was horny. He had wanted that cat in him, and now he had the bartender in him balls deep. What was even better than his fantasies with the cat was that he had the radio demon with him too. He may have only recently learned who this guy was, but he cared less about reputation and more about looks. When it became clear the overlord wouldn’t ever pay, Angel was a bit disheartened, but he’d take a finely dressed gentleman any time.

The spider whines when he feels Husk pull out of him, retracting his own hands. “Angel,” Husk gestures. At first Angel was confused, but quickly caught on when Husk entered the deer, wrapping his arms around the smaller demon’s chest, lifting him up. Angel pulled closer, sitting down, lining up himself with the overlord’s hole, pushing in besides Husk’s dick as he sets the deer down onto it. Husk sits himself down fully, his legs next to the other’s. They begin to thrust up, both relishing in the breathy moans they pull from the other, who happily bounces on them. His hands gripped Angel’s shoulders, Husk’s hands kept himself balanced, and Angel ran his hands on the two of them, running up and down Husk’s legs and stroking his tail. They attack Alastor’s chest and back, leaving behind more pronounced marks.They all became more impassioned, closer and closer to climax. They thrust in faster, the friction building and building until with a final jolt they all came together. They hold their position, Alastor leaning on Angel, breathing heavily, blissed out. Husk lifted the deer off of him, one hand under his thigh, the other wrapping around his chest again, holding him close. 

They shuffle back to the front of the bed, Husk laying in the center with the other two laying on his chest. 

“If you want to do this again, I’m always available,” Angel winks. 

“I’ll contact you. Now, what about you?” Husk glances down to Alastor, who was nuzzling the cat’s soft stomach fur.

That draws a chuckle from the radio host, “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Perfect,” Husk purrs, getting comfortable and falling asleep with the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reads, interaction, and more!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some practice writing erotica, if I can push past my boundaries and I'll be a better writer. That being said, here we go. This is my first attempt at explicit erotica, so please, go ham in your critiques, we all know I need it.  
> Thanks to none other than HuntingPeople for spawning my interest in this ship, if you read this, it's allll your fault, though that isn't a bad thing, I'll blame you (because I'm totallllllllllllllllly not to blame too) ;P If you read this, you're so much more talented than I am, help please.


End file.
